


Luke: the Last Airbender

by yahootoldyou



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Emperor Skywalker, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yahootoldyou/pseuds/yahootoldyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke Lars is a normal boy from the eastern earth bending village known to it's residents as Tatooine. Only one problem though, he doesn't bend the earth, he's an airbender. The tribe keeps him safe though, caring for the boy too much to throw him to the Fire Kingdom and Emperor Skywalker. He's safe. That is until he meets a crazy desert dweller who claims to be his Uncle and eventually crosses paths with water benders Leia Organa and Han Solo, all of which take him on a crazy adventure he was never prepared for.</p><p>Adventure and all sorts of emotions ensue as they trek across the planet, hoping their combined strength will be enough to take down the Empire and bring balance to the elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Story of Emperor Skywalker

**Author's Note:**

> So an AU!!! Im very excited for this story because I see a lot of similarities between it and the star wars one. I'm very excited to see what you guys think! Any inaccuracies regarding avatar I'm very sorry about, i haven't watched it in a very long time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is gross to his loved ones unfortunately.

The fire moved around him, people watching in awe as the Avatar bended the element easily, the flames obeying his every command. It’s no secret that of all the elements, the Avatar chose fire first, appreciating it’s quick destruction and efficient ruthlessness. It put the air bending temple on edge. Anakin, the Avatar, was a natural born air bender, brought to their temple to train older than most initiates. If not for his remarkable importance, the elders would have cast him away. As in stands, Anakin’s teacher, Obi-Wan, stands off to the side, scrutinizing the young man disapprovingly. Flames engulf the young man, causing the onlookers to panic. They do not notice the Avatar’s teacher rolling his eyes and shaking his head for the Avatar shoots upward. The crowd cheers as he lands and the young man grins widely, happy for the attention. The Fire Lord leers off to the side, looking at his chosen wickedly. The era of the air benders is coming to an end.

 

 

“Obi-Wan, Palpatine is harmless! He just wants to help me!” Anakin calls after his master who snorts and continues to float quickly.

“He is not your teacher, Anakin. And he bends the most volatile of elements. The elders and I do not trust him.” Obi-Wan notices Anakin stiffen. He wonders when his apprentice become so interested in attention that he’d thirst after such a vile being. 

“You don't understand, Master!” Anakin yells defensively. Obi-Wan suddenly stops, sending his apprentice into his back. Anakin smashes into him with a grunt before scrambling back.

“I understand that you think he can teach you more about your preferred,” he says the last word with a sneer, “element but I am your teacher and there is nothing he can teach that I do not know.” Anakin frowns down at him from his higher height and squares his shoulders defensively.

“If you say so, Master.” 

Obi-Wan wonders if this is when he started to lose him or if it happened long before.

 

 

“He just doesn't understand! He’s jealous!” Anakin rants to his friend Padmé, who is sitting in his chambers.

“Obi-Wan only wants what is best for you, Ani. You have to have faith in that.” This seems to only fuel his anger and it causes Padmé to flinch but she hides it. Her friend has become more and more volatile as time as progressed, rejecting the teachings of balance that come with being an air bender for the ones that the fire provide him. As an Avatar, Anakin has to walk the line carefully between all of the elements. She doesn't dare tell him she thinks he is crossing it. It’s not her place.

“He’s holding me back!” With that he sends the thing closest to him flying towards the wall. When she takes a closer look she sees it is a picture of Anakin and Obi-Wan from when he was young. Padmé begins to wonder if it’s too late for her friend.

 

 

Obi-Wan knows that Anakin is spending too much time with the Fire Lord but he cannot stop the boy. At this stage of his training, Anakin is much stronger in the elements then anyone else in the world. That power is what Obi-Wan fears draws Anakin and Palpatine together. The Air sets precedent for the elements because of their balance and harmony in the world. If the fire benders were to usurp that power it would mean chaos for the world and all it’s creatures. 

He has heard and acknowledged the similar fears of Anakin’s best friend (and perhaps more?) Padmé, a young water bender from the southern regions. She was a diplomatic soul, living at the air temple to speak to the elders on behalf of her tribe when urgent matters arise. As a beer of air, Obi-Wan prides himself on doing the right thing, a trait he tried to pass on to his student. He wasn't sure of his success. The air feels heavy with impending doom and Obi-Wan can only hope his student makes the right choice.

 

 

The Avatar storms the Air Temple, slaughtering air benders as he goes. He can hear the screams, the pain of those he had grown with. The fire engulfs them, the temple burning. The world is quivering, shaking under the wrath of the Avatar. He chuckles, throwing flames around as the temple burns. He hears the children in a far off room. A dark look appears on his face as he stalks forward towards the sound of youthful terror. No air benders are to be left alive. If he wanted to rule, no air benders were to be left alive. So they weren’t. Except for the most important one of all.

 

 

When Padmé finds him in the mountain range near the burning temple he’s unnerved. She is glaring at him, hands defensive on her stomach.

“What have you done?” She asks in a pleading tone. Suddenly he wants to take it back, to tell her it wasn't him, that there is no way he’d have done these things. But they both knew that if he said that he’d be lying. She didn't deserve lies.

“I’ve become powerful.” He doesn't tell her it was for her. It wasn’t. He wanted the power for himself but he wanted her by his side. 

“You were already powerful! You were the Avatar!” She spits the word and he feels anger coarse through him. 

“I am the Avatar and I’m fulfilling my destiny.” Her heart is shattering, the baby inside of her feeling like extra weight on her soul. She’s carrying the heir to this monster but she cannot follow him down this path. 

“Come back now while there is still time. Come away with me and raise our baby!” She's pleading him now, she cant do this. Cant watch the man she loves destroy everything she’s ever cared for. Anakin’s eyes flash down toward her stomach but it only serves to strengthen his resolve. 

“We can stay and raise them now. No one can stand in my way.” She backs up, looking anywhere other than the dark eyes of the man she loves. 

“All I want is your love! You're a good person, don't do this!” He’s coming towards her now, herding her into what she knows must be death. If not truly then metaphorically.

“Together we can rule the world, make things the way we want them to be.” She starts to cry. He reaches up and strokes the tear from her face. She wants to vomit. 

“I dont know you anymore. Anakin, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I cant follow!” He’s frozen, her words seeping into his skin like poison. There’s an indescribable rage twisting hi face but he keeps his tone light.

“Why?” How can he not know?

“Because of what you’ve done! Because of what you plan to do!” He scoffs but they hear it. The sound of footsteps coming towards them. His head whips towards the sound, eyes narrowing when he sees the last air bender, the one he saved for last. Suddenly, his eyes are on her again and she feels the air being stolen from her lungs.

“I’d thank you for this if you had done it out of love.” She’s choking, one hand clenching her throat while the other holds her stomach. He’s killing her and their baby. 

“Let her go, Anakin!” She hears Obi-Wan sternly tell him. She feels the air suck back into her lungs but she fears that it may be too late as she collapses.

 

 

Obi-Wan looks at Padmé in horror before turning the gaze on his former apprentice.

“You turned her against me!” Incredulous, Obi-Wan narrows his eyes at Anakin. His response it bitter.

“You have done that yourself.” Anakin growls in rage but his fire is too far away for him now. Obi-Wan feels the air around him, flowing through his body and creating a balance he needs to rely on. 

“One chance, Obi-Wan. For old times sake. Go away and meditate somewhere like you like to do.” Obi-Wan sneers and prepares for what will probably be the end of his life. Anakin launches, the air around him dangerously cold and Obi-Wan meets his attack. They have little hope now, but he will fight to the end.

When Anakin sails over the edge of a cliff, Obi-Wan is surprised to admit the hurt that rattles through him. He had loved the boy like a son and had been betrayed in the worst way. He hears the scraping of his former apprentice and moves forward, looking over the edge to see that Anakin has a weak hold on a branch. In his grief, he calls out.

“You were the Avatar! Meant to bring balance to the elements, not destroy them! Curb the fire kingdom, not join in it’s efforts!” He sees Anakin scrambling for a better hold, for safety, but he cannot help him now. 

“I hate you!” He hears and his heart finally shatters.

“You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you.” With that, he turns and leaves, knowing it is inevitable for Anakin to fall. He moves back towards Padmé and lifts her, carrying her off to safety. 

 

 

He holds two twins, Luke and Leia in his arms as he watches their mother pass on. She whispers no words of goodness or worry for her husband. He doesn't deserve them for almost killing their children. Obi-Wan looks at the beautiful children of the man he has loved most in his existence and swears to keep them safe. To do so though, he knows they cannot risk being near each other or himself. There are no air tribes left from the purges across the planet so he takes the girl to a water tribe in the north, away from her mother’s southern native lands. She is taken in by the king there, a fond friend of Obi-Wan’s and becomes Princess Leia. He’s happy knowing she will grow up in a happy home. Next, he brings the boy to an earth bending tribe, the one they had found Anakin in. It’s in the desert but he knows he can leave the boy with Anakin’s step brother, the only family he has left. The brother’s wife takes the bundle and Obi-Wan walks back out into the desert, hoping to find a place to live nearby so he may look after the boy. 

 

 

Across the planet, in the palace of the Fire Lord, Anakin stands over the dead body of Palpatine, a sick smile on his face. Palpatine had foolishly rescued him from from peril in the mountain range and now Anakin had full control of the fire kingdom. People bow to him, perceiving him to be a god and Anakin takes cruel pleasure in knowing that everything is his. Everything but his love, but he knows she has passed on. Pain blooms in his heart at the loss of his family but he shoves it aside. He has a world to conquer and an old master to locate, he cant focus on the heartache.


	2. the one where Luke meets Leia and Han

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> introductions and all that jazz

Luke stands facing the sunset in his home village of Tatooine. The heat blares down but he’s used to it, creating a small breeze over the settlement to ease the earth benders to sleep. He’s lived here his whole life, among the earth and those who can bend it’s properties. He had discovered long ago that he was not like his peers, that every task they were given he had to use different methods to achieve. It wasn't until his fifteenth birthday that his Aunt and Uncle revealed that he was, indeed, not an earth bender at all, he was an air bender. 

He didn't know what exactly that meant though. He knew they were illegal, driven extinct by the empire ruled by the Fire Lord, Emperor Skywalker. He mentally spits at the name, the face of evil in the world. HIs hair blows lightly in his breeze as he looks across the desert. He wonders, not for the first time, of life beyond the sand. He knows it’s not safe out there, especially for an airbender, but he cant help but wonder.

“Luke! I’m shutting the power off!” He hears his uncle and sighs deeply.

“Coming right in!” He looks out longingly once more before strengthening the breeze just enough to cool off the sand before heading back towards his boring reality.

 

 

It’s the next day as he plants crops with his friends Artoo and Threepio that things start to go down a different path. The heat increases until it’s stifling and impossible to work in. The villagers whisper to each other of what’s coming and Luke knows the Empire is on it’s way. They will not fight, countless deaths aren't worth not submitting to the force that already controls most of the planet. The peaceful earth benders bow when the Emperor himself walks in, army behind him. He’d been there before a couple times, he liked to check in on the establishments every five years or so. This, the one he had originally been from, is his least favorite. Luke has hidden behind a hut, he refuses to submit to Skywalker, he’s an evil tyrant. There are suddenly eyes on him.

“You! Boy! You dare not bow to your Emperor?” The man asks and his voice isn't angry yet but Luke knows not to push his luck. He is pulled forward by a gust of wind and gasps as his first instinct is to move the wind away. He thinks maybe the Emperor missed the way his hands twitched to manipulate the air but he was mistaken. The man, who was dressed in black robes, came over to Luke, looking at him up and down and making sure he wasn't dreaming.

“Can I see you bend your element?” Luke knows he cant mean the air, but the way the Emperor’s eyes are narrowed in suspicion alarm him.

“Sir, he isn't element sensitive!” It’s Threepio speaking up for him, moving forward through the crowd. Skywalker doesn't acknowledge him, instead looking intensely at Luke.

“Is this the truth, boy?” Luke, he thinks stubbornly but nods and the Emperor gives him a once over before moving on. Luke has a strong suspicion the man isn't done with him though and knows, even before his Uncle ushers him into their hut, that he may be leaving very soon. 

 

 

There’s a man there the next morning. Dawn hasn't even broken yet as Luke is herded onto the camel that brought the strange man to his village. He sees his Uncle and Aunt exchange words with the desert hobo before they walk over next to him.

“Luke we have to do this for you, you understand that right?” He does. He knows they'd never force him to leave if it weren't that he were in danger. He smiles and kisses them both on the cheek, thanking them for caring for him as if he were their own. The promise to come back one day hangs in there, but it cannot be said. No one knows if he even ever could come back. Even though he’d longed for it, his departure hurts more than he’d like to admit. He’s almost nineteen now though, and if this is what he must do then he wont be a child about it. Still, he throws his arms around his Aunt and then his Uncle.

“Thank you for everything, I’ll never know kindness like what you’ve shown me over the years.” He sees the tears in his family’s eyes as he hugs them goodbye. With a grunt of acknowledgement from the desert hobo, they set off into the desert. Luke doesn't realize that this is the last time he’ll see his family because there will be nothing to back to once the Emperor hears of his departure. Tatooine fades in the distance and Luke wills himself not to cry.

 

 

They’ve stopped in a forest, the trees shielding them from overhead sight. Luke is aware of the Emperor’s interest in him and knows that the trees will give them some semblance of camouflage. The desert hobo finally removes his hood and Luke is shocked to see kind blue/green eyes and grey hair. The man’s appearance startles him far less than it does with the hood and kind of reminds him of what a grandfather would look like. Luke realizes he’s staring and looks away, stammering to find a greeting that will make this encounter less embarrassing. 

“H-hello.” He greets the hobo with hesitation. The man cracks a smile that splits his entire face.

“Well hello there.” The smile is wide and it eases some of Luke’s discomfort.

“Who are you?” Why are you helping me, he doesn't ask. The man seems to understand though and his eyes take on a new sympathetic light.

“You may call me Uncle Ben, I’ve been your protector since you were born.” Luke is confused.

“My protector? Why do I need a protector?” He wonders, is it because of his different powers? Is it strictly because he is an air bender?

“Because your power is feared by someone who will do anything to make sure it’s destroyed.” Oh. Well this might be interesting.

“My power?” The old man-Uncle Ben, he reminds himself, throws his head back and laughs.

“Why, My Boy, you are the last air bender!” The last? Luke isn't so sure he wants to do this anymore.

 

 

Uncle Ben stops for the night about a mile away from the meeting area for the next morning. Luke wonders where they're headed next.

“Uncle Ben?” Luke catches the man’s attention from the mat he’s resting on opposite himself.

“Yes, young one?” He answers, not facing Luke. It eases some of his tension in a weird way. Luke wonders why he trusts this man even though he knows he has no choice because his options are slim to none. 

“Where are we going?” 

“To the northern water tribe to meet an old friend of mine.” Uncle Ben seems closed off from conversation for the time being. Luke can feel a gentle breeze on his face and it strikes him that Uncle Ben may have the same power he does. 

 

 

A young girl greets them at the entrance to her tribe village, hands wrapped around a walking stick. Luke just wants to know why they're in a water village. He doesn't want to learn how to manipulate other elements with air again.

"Hello, sirs, welcome to the northern water tribe!" A wide smile graces her face and Luke is so grateful for the youthful interaction.

"Hi-" He starts before Uncle Ben wraps the girl in a tight hug, eyes shut. The girl is caught off guard before she seems to recognize him.

"U-Uncle Ben?" She greets him and Luke knows somehow that he and girl are connected in some way. Is she a air bender too?

"Hello, little Leia." And the water bubbles near him in the girls happiness. Luke wonders why they are here once again. Why is this girl important?

"Luke, meet Leia. Leia, meet Luke." Uncle Ben introduces them and the girl bounds forward, wrapping her arms around him. He startles, arms coming up in reflex. He lets them fall around her middle and he hugs her back. He hadn't realized how much he needed a hug until now and he can feel the tears welling in his eyes. 

Luke's questions aren't answered as Leia leads them into the village and towards where her father has set up for them to stay. 

 

 

Uncle Ben leaves him with Leia to go talk to her father, Bail. Bail is a nice man, Luke almost wishes he'd been raised here but he knows saying this would hurt Ben and his most likely deceased caretakers. Leia is showing him around her village when a boy rushes up to them, tackling Leia in the snow. Luke shivers. 

"Leia!" He greets and Luke hears her huff in annoyance as she rights herself.

"Luke, meet my adoptive brother, Han." Luke sees the goofy smirk on the boy's face.

"Leia is only introducing me that way cause she's mad. I'm her brother Han. Hiya, Luke!" Luke gets the feeling Han is the type to act tough but is actually a clumsy little cupcake. He's freezing but being with kids near his own age is a relief after weeks of travel with just Uncle Ben for comfort and entertainment. Leia and Han Organa, what a weird pair of siblings. Leia takes his hand and drags him along further into the village, Han trailing behind them. Unknown to them, Uncle Ben and Bail are watching, knowing what this means. The Skywalker twins have been reunited and this could mean mayhem for the world. The trio bounds through the village.

"Luke, you have to be freezing! Come on, we'll stock up on winter clothes for you!" Han says, pulling him in the direction of a small tent. Guilt fills Leia's eyes for not realizing sooner but Luke places a hand on her shoulder to let her know he's not mad about it. He's enjoying their time together too. She smiles gratefully and wraps an arm around his shoulder, leading him after Han.

They have just purchased lots of fur and Luke feels slightly uncomfortable with it but the warmth that's spreading to his toes places it out of his mind. He follows the water siblings to a small pond and is watching Leia makes the water dance.

"That's beautiful." He comments and he sees her eyes light up.

"You think so? It's a trick my mom taught me." Luke had learned of Leia's adoptive history when he arrived to the palace so he he smiles knowingly and she smiles back.

"Very cool." He means it.

"What do you bend?" Luke feels the lie he always tells on the tip of his tongue, the one where he says he doesn't have the ability to bend the elements but these are his friends. He should be able to trust them. Uncle Ben would chastise him for being so irresponsible but he pushes it aside and owns up to his abilities. He isn't sure why he knows he can trust this girl, but his gut is assuring him he can.

"I'm an Airbender." He says, letting go of a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding on to.

"What?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you guys think of this au?? let me know in the comments!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> luke and leia and han and obi-wan become a family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i haven't updated this fic in forever because i lost a lot of inspiration, but here is chapter 3! I'm trying to finish No light, no light and stranger things have happened before i dive too heavily into other fics.

Uncle Ben sits around the fire in the courtyard, younglings surrounding him in awe. The older man smiles down on them with all of the kindness of a grandfather. The man is not a grandfather, he knows this, but he sees the two Skywalker children in his care as such, the children of a lost son. Luke Lars and Leia Organa sit side by side, the girl casting weary glances to the boy now and then. He wonders if Luke made a rash decision, but casts the worry aside. He had promised these younglings a story. 

“There once was a god named Sky Walker, a deity that could bend all elements to his hand. Sky Walker was the fastest pilot in the galaxy and he was a good friend to all who came across him, but alas, even the greatest of gods fall to arrogance sometimes. His fall from grace, however, is not the point of this story…” Uncle Ben is telling the story Luke has heard many times from his aunt and uncle in his youth. The Sky Walker is mainly an earth tribe story, one founded on false understandings and hopes, but the idea and meaning is not lost on Luke. The Sky Walker was an airbender, he was one who could manipulate the wind to allow him to walk amongst clouds. The feat that is now considered god like could be done by a whole society less than three decades ago. The younglings watch Ben with awe and Luke knows that the history of the airbenders has been wiped out, they are merely legend now. He is merely a legend unless he does something about it. 

In Tatooine, a name is everything to a family, so much more than the property that was always capable of being taken. The name you used was who you were, the epitome of all a person was. All of his life he had used the name Lars and it had never been quite right. He wasn’t born a Lars and he doesn’t know his birth name, but until he does, scorning the name Lars as a runaway just wouldn’t do. His aunt and uncle had only ever loved him and so, he will protect their name from government scorn. From now on, even as he knows Skywalker is the name of the man who took everything from him, he will bring truth to legend. Emperor Skywalker does not get to destroy the legend of the Sky Walker and he does not get to destroy the airbenders forever. 

“The Sky Walker and his friends, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, saved the planet from civil war between the elements through kindness and bravery. Obi-Wan returned to the air village while Ahsoka helped with peace talks out in the eastern earth tribe. The Sky Walker though, he went to visit his friend in the fire village, tired from his mission and eager to speak with his old comrade, even if Obi-Wan thought it was a bad idea,” Ben says and Luke tunes in briefly to hear the bit about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is a name Luke had also heard in his youth, whispered amongst visitors and in hushed conversations between adults. He didn’t know much about the man other than he had to have been real at some point, but that wasn’t possible… 

Luke was a boy who didn’t know his name or where he had come from. A boy who grew up in a tribe where family was all a person had. He had no parents, no siblings, and recently, No Uncle Owen or Aunt Beru. All Luke had was his first name and a crazy uncle who didn’t fit in his character very well. The Sky Walker was basically all he had known about airbenders growing up, was the only legend that could teach him about who he was. Emperor Skywalker was a monster, but he held the only name that felt right on Luke’s tongue. Luke was a boy who had no heritage and therefore could create his own. From now on, to anyone and everyone who asked, he is Luke Skywalker and if the government wants to scorn his name they will have to bring their Emperor with him. Luke knows the man is from Tatooine and he’s betting Skywalker means something to him too. 

“The Sky Walker lays down besides his lovely wife and gathers her in his arms, unafraid for the future as long as he and Padmé stick together. The End,” Uncle Ben finishes, smiling as a couple of the younglings cheer. Leia, who he knows has been watching him somewhat wearily out of the corner of her eye, looks directly at him now. 

“Come on, Luke, we need to talk,” she whispers as Han is distracted. The two don’t notice watching eyes on them as they take their leave. 

 

 

“So you’re really an airbender?” Leia asks him as they lay on a two side village bench, only a thin metal sheet between them. 

“Yeah, the last one according to Ben. I don’t know if it’s true, but I’ve never encountered any others,” he explains, unsure why he feels the need to justify himself other than he has to. The girl is important, even if he doesn’t know quite how yet. 

“That’s actually wizard, even if it places you in constant danger,” Leia says and Luke smiles up towards moon. Knowing he likes this girl, he decides to trust her, something he hasn’t done with anyone since Threepio and Artoo when he was much younger. Moving his fingers idly, he lifts some of the snow from the branches of the trees above and swirls it around. The snow dances above their heads, moving in patterns and crisscrosses, Luke’s fingers creating a masterpiece in the dim light of the street lanterns. Leia laughs in astonishment, lifting her arm in the air to somehow catch one. He lowers some of them to reach her and she marvels in the way he can make them move to his command. She is the strongest waterbender in the whole village, has done astonishing things in her own merit, but this, is an airbender’s work, something that should no longer exist, and she cant help but be caught in its wonder. 

“Luke, this is amazing!” Leia watches the sky as the two lay lazily on the benches, their only movement being the twitches of Luke’s fingers as he guides the air above them. 

“Thanks,” he giggles before continuing, “I’ve never actually used it for something so frivolous before, but this is entertaining.” She laughs with him as they lay there in the pale moonlight, a presence of someone long gone somehow blessing their meeting. 

“You should have used this all the time! I wonder what happened to the airbenders that they became outlawed,” she ponders and Luke scoffs, taking note of their empty surroundings before saying exactly how he feels.

“It’s the Emperor, he’s the one who killed all of them in order to take over the four nations like the coward he truly is,” Luke sneers and Leia laughs at that too, eyes still pointed upwards towards the sky.

“You got that right… Hey, you never told me your last name,” Leia complains, lifting some of the cool water in a puddle near her and splashing Luke across the cheek lightly. The boy gasps, dropping the snow floating above them. It floats down on top of and around them like a soft blanket. Luke sits up, the desert boy’s teeth chattering. 

“Skywalker, my last name is Skywalker. Now can we go inside?” Luke’s lips seem to quickly be turning blue and Leia grabs his hand to drag him back to the manor with her. She is convinced that she and Han can make Luke love hot chocolate. 

 

 

Emerging from the shadows, Obi-Wan Kenobi smiles at the sight of Luke and Leia spending time together. He had brought the boy to meet his sister, hoping that together there would be a new hope for stopping Anakin and the Empire. It concerns him that somehow Luke has decided to take his true name without any knowledge of his heritage, but he decides not to question it. Before the purges, Obi-Wan had learned much from Yoda, another airbender and the man had told Obi-Wan that everything happens for a reason, even Anakin’s fall from the light. A weight Obi-Wan has been carrying for nineteen years suddenly feels lighter and he knows that Luke has reconciled part of his past with his present, even if he doesn’t fully grasp it yet. 

“Oh Anakin,” he says to the empty street, “why couldn’t you have been satisfied with your life the way it was? You had me and you had Padmé. You would’ve had these two beautiful kids, but instead…” He trails off, tears filling his eyes. The world had not been ready for Anakin Skywalker, hopefully it had learned its lesson and was ready for his children. 

 

 

A week later and Leia, Luke, and Han have become thick as thieves, true friends. They do everything together whenever Uncle Ben doesn’t call Luke away, but now it is time to move forward again. Luke is in the courtyard, loading up their transport. They have exchanged the camel for Han’s favorite bison, affectionately named Chewbacca. The flying bison is large and Han assures Luke they can have him as long as necessary. Leia is no where to be found though, bringing just the prickling of tears to Luke’s eyes. He has lost so much already, he does not want to lose her. Uncle Ben places a soft, comforting hand on his shoulder, a small sad smile on his face. 

“Come now, young Luke, we have to be on our way if we are to reach our next destination on time,” he says, trying not to hurt the boy any more than he already has by once again removing him from his sister. 

“Okay-“

“Wait!” All heads turn to see the young princess run towards them, dressed in comfortable clothing. 

“Wait,” she gasps for breath before continuing, “I’m coming with you.” Leia stands straight, shoulders back, ready to be told no. Her father, who had come to send Uncle Ben off, looks at her with wide eyes. 

“Leia, are you sure?” Her father looks at her with concerned eyes, but that isn’t a no on his lips. 

“Yes, Papa. I don’t know what it is about Luke, but I have to go with him. I have to help him bring his people back,” Leia says and the man nods, taking her hand in his and pressing a kiss to his daughter’s knuckles. 

“Then I will support your decision,” he says and she smiles at him. 

“Hey, if Leia is going, then can I go too?” The King turns to his son and sighs fondly.

“Yes Han, you may,” he allows, smiling when both children throw their arms around him. He presses a kiss to the crowns of their hands and gently shoves them toward Chewbacca. Uncle Ben looks down at Luke who smiles up at him, blue eyes sparkling the same way Anakin’s used to. Ben, for the life of him, cannot deny the boy anything.

“Can they come with us, Ben?” Luke asks, hope alight in him.

“Why, of course they can. The more the merrier,” Ben says, lifting himself up onto the bison. Luke climbs up after, holding out a hand to lift Leia up. Han jumps up on the end, patting his buddy Chewbacca affectionately. King Organa waves from below as they lift off into the air, Luke making sure the wind isn’t too harsh. Leia smiles, her cheeks rosy and her lips chapping as she leaves her village for the first time. She looks back at her brother, Han, and looks forward at the boy who is quickly becoming like one to her and she feels at peace. 

Her and Han will help Luke on his quest to conquer the Empire and reestablish democracy, it almost feels like it’s their destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
